


Cold Trap (Minicat One-Shot)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Mini and Tyler get stuck and do some cute shit.





	Cold Trap (Minicat One-Shot)

 

                                                                                                     

 

     Light shone through the windows, giving the snow a soft glow amongst the dark night. What was left of the footprints leading up to the log cabin was slowly being covered by the light snowfall. Inside, a fire was blazing, providing warmth to the five occupants, who were still shaking. Mini's teeth were chattering, the tip of his nose and ears were bright red, and his glasses were fogged up from the cold glass meeting the hot air. His brown hair was long enough in order for some of the curly locks to stick out from underneath the beanie he wore. His eyes appeared bright blue under the orange light. He huffed as he shook off some snow that had stuck to his jacket sleeve.

“ ‘It's not that cold’ the Canadian said. ’You'll be fine' the Canadian said." His friend, Evan, was poking the wood in the fireplace in order to make the flames bigger as he said.

"Well, you over packed. It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't have to stand out there for twenty minutes just to get all your bags." Marcel nodded.

"Yeah, you packed more than me and Simone combined. What the hell did you bring anyway?" Mini thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, I brought a weeks worth of clothes, plus some extras just in case... A couple extra jackets. Um... My laptop for editing-" His list was interrupted by an exclamation.

"You brought your laptop?!" The shout came from Tyler, who was sitting on the couch but stood up when Mini listed the laptop. Mini stared at Tyler with confusion.

"Yes, of course I did." Tyler rolled his eyes and walked up to him, the height difference between the two becoming more noticeable when Tyler moved closer. Tyler's blue eyes were showing his annoyance.

"You do remember why we are here right? It's for a week long va-ca-tion," He emphasized the last word by dragging out each syllables.

"We all are suppose to relax and not think about work. That laptop is going to go back into the car. Which bag is it in?" Mini tried not to look at the bag as he replied.

"I'm not telling you! It was only going to be for today anyway. Just to finish editing so that I can upload them throughout the week." Tyler laughed.

"Well you should have done that before you stepped foot in here." Mini rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Before Tyler could respond Evan spoke.

"Because it's my cabin. So what I say goes as long as you're here. And I say no to anything related to YouTube. That includes editing" Mini scoffed.

"Are you trying to sound like my mother?" Evan smirked then spoke in a silly and exaggerated motherly tone.

"Craig Thompson! I better not see that laptop while you're under this roof!" Mini, who was surprised by that, busted out into a fit of laughter. While he wasn't paying attention Simone and Marcel were ‘sneakily’ looking through his bags. Simone lifted up one of Mini's bags and cried out.

"I found it!" Craig turned around, his eyes widened when he realized that she truly had found the right bag.

"Wait, no!" He was about to run forward to grab it, but arms quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling him back until he landed with a hard ‘thump’ against Tyler’s chest.

"Tyler! Let me go you sonova bitch!" Tyler only tightened his grasp around Mini’s waist.

"You are going to have a vacation whether you like it or not!" Craig struggled to get out of his hold as Marcel spoke.

"Me and Simone are gonna put this in the car. I think we still have a couple of bags to bring in anyway." Evan nodded.

"Okay, you may want to do that quickly, though. The wind is going to get worst." The two nodded before leaving. Evan then looked at Tyler, who finally let go of Mini.

"Do either of you happen to have the time? My phone died." Craig huffed in aggravation before pulling out his phone.

"Uh- Almost 11." Evan nodded.

"Okay. All the bedrooms are upstairs. Just go up there and pick a room, I don't really care which you pick." Mini took one of his own bags.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn in then. Good night." Both Evan and Tyler responded with, "Night," as Mini, grumpily, picked a room.

 

     Mini groaned, it almost 12 when he woke up and every time he tried to get out of bed he retreated back under the covers when he felt the cold air. He sighed in annoyance before quickly sliding out of bed and getting dressed and putting on a thick jacket. He opened the curtains to let sunlight in, but it was too cloudy outside. A shudder ran through his body and he muttered.

"Of course it would be cloudy today." He left his room to find no-one in the living room.

"This is all the food you brought?" Mini immediately began to follow the sound of Evan’s voice, which was coming from the kitchen.

"I mean- I know I said that we can easily go into town to get food, but you guys only brought junk food." Mini slowly moved down the stairs and towards the kitchen, his thoughts groggy from sleep. Marcel was the next one to speak.

"Sorry, it was the only thing that we had." Mini walked into the kitchen and saw Tyler shrug.

"To tell the truth I was too lazy to pack anything else." That comment made Craig chuckle, which made everyone look his way.

"Oh look! The princess decided to wake up." Mini narrowed his eyes before flipping Tyler off.

"Shut the fuck up you cunt." He adjusted his jacket then looked at Vanoss.

"I didn't realize that you wanted us to bring actual food." Evan slightly narrowed his eyes and tried not to sound annoyed.

"Uh, I noticed." He then grabbed a chip bag that was next to him.

"Considering that you brought a half eaten bag of chips, two packs of popcorn, and a hand full of candy." Mini frowned.

"I also thought we were just packing our own snacks." Simone laughed.

"It's fine. Marcel and I were planning on going into town to get food anyway. Figured it would be easier than just packing a week's worth of food." Marcel quickly added, his annoyance clearer than Evan’s.

"And hopefully get back before it starts snowing." That's when Mini realized that Marcel, Simone, and Evan looked ready to leave.

"Oh... But where are you going Ev?"

"I'm gonna help. I feel like a terrible host for not getting enough food beforehand-" Tyler interrupted him.

"It's okay! You had a busy week before coming out here. We understand. Fuckin' relax ter' bud." Evan nervously shifted from one foot to another.

"Sorry, I just feel bad, you know." Marcel nodded and started to push Evan to get him to move.

"We know Ev- So get your ass moving! We've got to go!" Simone laughed as she followed the two out of the kitchen. She then turned to Tyler.

"Keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty here." She said while gesturing to Mini.

"We wouldn't want him to fall asleep again." Mini responded with an eye roll as Tyler laughed.

 

     The dark clouds loomed over ahead. White flakes were starting to fall in heavier layers. The wind was howling and making the cabin groan at the force. Tyler looked out one of the windows, scanning the white forest for any sign of a vehicle or people. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair before checking his phone. Craig was lying on the couch right in front of the fireplace, looking at his own phone and the light from the fire reflecting off his glasses.

"Hey Mini, have you've gotten anything?" The British lad shook his head.

"No. Nothing." It was almost 10pm and they had heard nothing from their friends all day. Tyler assumed that it was because of the bad weather, but at the same time other possibilities kept popping into his head and most of them were not as positive as others. He closed the curtain.

"I hope they're okay. It's getting bad out there." He said as he walked towards the couch. Mini sat up and scooted over, allowing Tyler to sit.

"I'm sure they're fine. I don't think it started getting really bad until after when they should have gotten to the town."

"We're not sure though." Craig nodded.

"True. But we can't do anything about it. We just have to wait." Tyler let out a breath through his nose. It was true. They were too far away and they didn't have a vehicle. So trying to do anything would be a death wish. Still Tyler didn't like the idea of just sitting and waiting. He stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance in order to distract himself. After a few moments of the cracking and popping from the fire being the only sound in the room Mini's phone began to ring.

"It's Evan!" He quickly answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Evan!" Before Evan could say anything Tyler butted in.

"Where the fuck have you've been?!" The phone sputter and the static coming from the speaker was nearly drowning out Evan’s voice.

"We- been st-ck in tow- because of the weather! I was try--- to contact you g--s but I c---dn't- connect-" Tyler replied, starkly.

"Seems like you still can't connect." Mini elbowed him, just to shut him up then continued to listen.

"The- storm -- get--- worse i- head--- your -ay." Mini strained his ears to understand what Evan was saying.

"Are you guys okay?" Evan replied with a yes before trying to warn them again through the static, saying that a big snowstorm was heading their way and would more than likely cut the power and about a closet that was stuffed with extra blankets. Then the line went dead. Tyler went back to the window and looked out.

"We picked the wrong week to have a vacation." Mini stood up and moved right next to him.

"Well, this is more of wrong place wrong time situation."

****

     The next morning the clouds were thick layered, allowing not one stream of sunlight to hit the snow covered cabin, while still dumping heavy layers of snow. Tyler was looking through the kitchen to take note of what they had, since the two weren't sure how long they would stuck in the cabin. He figured that there was enough food to last for a little over a week. He just hoped that the storm wouldn't last that long. Mini sluggishly stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Seeing how much food we had. We could be stuck here for awhile." Mini nodded and yawned. Tyler raised a brow.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night." Mini shook his head and moved closer.

"I just couldn't get comfortable." He planted his face into Tyler's chest.

"I'm so fucking tired."

"Maybe you should try sleeping on the couch?" Mini hummed in response, staying in place. The taller man patted the other's shoulder before leading him into the living room and to the couch. Mini groaned when he landed face-first onto the couch as Tyler looked to find a lighter and some scrap paper. Mini shuddered.

"Why is it so cold?" Tyler had found a small piece of paper as he said.

"The storm knocked the power out last night, so the heaters haven't been going," He pointed at the fireplace.

"And I couldn't get this damn thing to light earlier this morning." He lit the lighter and put it to the paper, which easily caught the flames. Then he stuffed the crumbled sheet between some of the logs sitting in the hearth, using the fire poker to help the blaze spread. Slowly it did just that and the cold air was pushed away by the welcoming heat and the crackle of the burning wood. Wildcat stood up triumphantly.

"Fucking finally! Why the fuck did this-" As he turned around he shut his mouth when he saw that Mini had fallen asleep. He remained silent as he moved to the closet that Evan said had the extra blankets. He opened the door and mumbled under his breath.

"Really?" He grabbed all the blankets in the closet, which came to a grand total of three. Two of the blankets were even way to thin to help warm someone up, so only one was useful. He took the thickest blanket to cover Mini and threw the other two back into the closet.

****

     Snow had piled up around the cabin throughout the day, reaching as high as the window sills and locking the two inhabitants in. The temperature also continued to drop as the storm lingered. Tyler shuddered as he poked at the wood in the fireplace, trying his best to keep whatever flames were left alive. The logs were completely charred that couldn't provide the fire any fuel, so it finally died. He muttered a curse before smacking one of the burnt logs with the fire poker. It crumbled into pieces, letting red sparks fly up into the air. He put the fire poker back in its place before sitting on the couch next to Mini, who had wrapped himself in the blanket. The older man quickly looked around the room.

"Hopefully there are some more logs somewhere." Mini nodded and adjusted the blanket. Now that the fire was gone the cold air quickly took its place, making Tyler shiver. Mini noticed that and scooted closer to him.

"Hey, do you want to share this blanket?" Tyler didn't even look at him.

"No, I was just thinking about grabbing the blankets out of one of the other rooms."

"Well, this blanket is big enough for the both of us. Plus it's already warm." Tyler shook his head.

"No, I'm good-" Mini ignored him and threw the blanket around him anyway. Tyler sighed, letting his stubbornness go.

"Fine." Then they adjusted the blanket to where it fully covered them both, even covering Tyler's feet. Craig let out an uncomfortable sound, now realizing that they would be sitting really close together. Tyler was even trying to make as little contact as possible, which didn't work. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, which Mini wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. He just wasn't sure how. He was picking at a loose string on the blanket as he thought, unconsciously leaning closer to his companion. Eventually he said.

"Sooo... What are we gonna do? So that we don't get bored while we're stuck here." Tyler remained quiet for a few moments.

"I'm actually not sure. I mean, Evan did say that his family comes out here at least once every year, so there must be something." Mini nodded in agreement, "I'm sure there is, it's now just a question of where."

"Well, I guess we can start looking now. It's not like we're doing anything else at the moment." Mini didn't respond, mostly because he didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm blanket. Tyler must have felt the same way, because he made no effort to leave the couch. They both chuckled before Wildcat said.

"Well, tomorrow then. Hopefully the sun will be out by then." Mini nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice." The two continued to chat for awhile before Tyler decided to head to bed, leaving Craig feeling a little cold even underneath the warm blanket.

****

     The storm didn't allow the sun to come out the next day either, making the cabin as cold as it was the day before much to Craig's displeasure. He and Tyler spent most of their time exploring the whole cabin, seeing of they could find anything. They did find that there was a pile of logs being stored in the kitchen, but besides that they found nothing. So to past the time the two sat on the couch, just chatting for the rest of the day.

****

     Finally the sun decided to show the cabin its rays of light again on the third day. The storm had even partly subsided, but showed no signs of completely clearing. As soon as Mini got up and realized this he ran around the cabin opening all of the window curtains, even the ones in Tyler's room despite him still being asleep. When the light hit his face he groaned. When he opened his eyes and saw Mini he sleepily said.

"Turn off the lights, fucktard." Mini gleefully replied.

"Nope, the sun is finally out today, gotta take the opportunity while it’s here." Tyler rubbed his eyes to get rid of the haze then noticed that Mini was wearing his jacket and beanie.

"Why do you look like you're about to head outside?"

"Because I am. It's not snowing that hard and it's not like we have anything else to do. Plus once we get back inside the cabin will seem twice as warm!" Tyler simply shrugged and tried to go back to sleep, but Mini began to tug on his arm.

"Um, I said we not me. Get up!" Tyler mumbled a curse before saying.

"Can't you at least give me like... Thirty more minutes?" Mini shook his head.

"Then you're not gonna want to go outside. So, come on!" He sat on his knees and grabbed onto the sheet that Tyler was laying on top of. With a strong yank he pulled the sheet closer to himself, quickly dragging Tyler to the edge of the bed. Startled by this, Tyler hastily sat up causing him to lose balance and fall off the side. With a yelp of surprise, Mini let go of the sheet and raised his arms up as if to stop Tyler from crashing into him, but Tyler fell between his arms. Shoulder colliding into his body. Mini, instinctively, wrapped his arms around the American's torso as he felt himself start to fall backwards from the force. He landed on his back with a loud, THUD and he let out a grunt in pain. The two were silent for a few moments, allowing themselves to recover a little bit. Tyler was the first to move, placing his hands by both sides on Mini's head to prop himself up. He looked down at the Brit and asked.

"Are you okay?" Mini panted.

"I'd be better if you'd stop sitting on me."

"Oh, sorry." Tyler replied before moving off of him. Mini huffed as he sat up.

"That... Is not what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry."

"It’s okay," Tyler stood up.

“Just don't do that fucking shit again.” He ended the sentence in a chuckle before helping Mini get up on his feet.

"Now, I guess I'll go with you. Now that I'm fully awake." Mini chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't after that mess." Mini had already gone ahead as Tyler got into appropriate winter wear. When Tyler got down the stairs he witnessed the snowy mess that Craig left behind. In order to get outside in the first place Mini had to dig at the snow that block their way out, leaving behind snowy footprints and melting piles of snow. Tyler huffed, realizing the mess they had to clean up later before climbing up the snow slope that Mini dug out. Mini had rolled up a fairly large snowball, which seemed about half of his height, by the time that Tyler escaped. Mini noticed him and began rolling the ball to him.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd get out here. Here, hold this real quick." He pushed the ball in Tyler's direction, collecting more snow as it rolled. Tyler caught it and gave Mini a questioning look.

"What for?" Mini pat the top of the snowball to try to make it more firm.

"Just hold it for me while I try to get on top of it." Tyler tried to hold in his laughter at just the mere mention of Mini's plan and watched him try to put it into action. Mini grabbed onto Tyler's shoulders to help steady himself as he place a foot on the snowball. He pushed himself off the ground with the other and immediately his other foot sunk into the snowball, making it collapse. Tyler quickly stepped away and laughed as Mini fell face first into the snow.

"What the hell did you think was gonna happen you dumb ass?!" The Brit wiped the snow off of his face.

"I was hoping that I could stand on it before it did that. I thought it would be more fun than making a snowman."

"Well, was it?"

"Nah, but I do know what is." Tyler was just about to ask what it was when a handful of snow got thrown into his face. Mini was laughing as Tyler said.

"Oh, wanna play like that, do ya?" Mini smirked then got up and began to run away as Tyler scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball.

"You bitch! Get back here!" Tyler chucked the ball, hitting Mini square in his back and making him shriek in surprise before he hid behind a tree. Tyler knew what his plan was so he began to make a small pile of ammunition. However, he was wrong and while he was distracted Craig began to charge at him. When Tyler heard the crunching snow he quickly grabbed a snowball and stood up.

"Oh- Holy-" He was about to throw the ball, but Craig tackled him before he could. Before he knew it, he hit the ground along with Mini. He grunted.

"Fuckin' hell! Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Mini smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Try me!" Tyler responded by using his own weight to flip Mini over which lead to a wrestling match between the two of them. It ended when Mini flung a hand full of snow at Tyler's face. Mini took the chance and ran away from Tyler as the man wiped the snow off his face. Tyler scrambled to his feet and chased after the British lad, who was giggling like a mad man. Tyler scooped up some more snow in his hand as he ran and packed it into a tight ball. Using all his might he tossed the ball, aiming for Mini's head. Mini shrieked as the snowball exploded in his hair. Shaking it off, he grabbed a handful of white flakes to return the favor. The poorly formed ball was tossed, haphazardly, behind him. It missed, landing harmlessly in the mounds of snow.

Tyler chuckled and slid to a stop by the pile of ammunition he created not too long ago. Picking up multiple rounds and tossing them at Mini, who was still running around. With every hit came a surprised squeal as snow powdered Mini's body and hair. Eventually, Mini stopped running, panting as he began to make his own hill of ammunition. Tyler began to restock as Mini took his sweet time forming as many snowballs as he could. Mini took the first shot once he was happy with the big pile of snowballs beside him. Tyler grunted as snow exploded onto his chest. He smirked and began to return the fire. The piles slowly disappearing as the battle raged on.

Screams and shouts echoing through the forest that surrounded the lone cabin. Mini grabbed one of the last few snowballs he had and tossed it before hiding behind a tree to regain his breath.

"FUCK!" Mini flinched at the pain filled cry and quickly ran out of his hiding spot. Tyler had a hand on his forehead, grimacing in pain as he sat by his small pile of snowballs.

"Tyler?" Mini quickly ran over and knelt in front of his friend.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Tyler moved his hand to reveal a bleeding scratch on his forehead.

"That last snowball you threw must've had a fucking rock or something in it... Fuckin' shit that hurt." Mini, guilt quickly building up, dragged Tyler to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Tyler looked at his hand, noticing the little bit of blood, and just shrugged.

"It's not that bad. It's okay. I'm fine." Even though that was true, Mini still felt incredibly guilty and dragged Tyler back into the cabin. They slide back into the cabin, stepping in the large puddle of water that had formed and making Tyler mumble a couple profanities. Mini cheeks heated in embarrassment, how could leave behind such a big mess? But he pushed it aside for the moment as he realized how warm it was in the cabin, so did Tyler. They didn't realize just how cold it was outside and now they didn't want to go back.

They went into the kitchen and Tyler washed the blood off his hand as Mini got a little washcloth. Mini couldn't seem to find any sort of alcohol so he just ran the corner of the rag under hot water. Tyler had sat down, grumbling to himself, as Mini got closer in order to wipe the scratch. Tyler flinched in surprise as the warm rag touched his forehead.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Mini placed his hand on Tyler’s jaw to keep his head still as he continued to wipe away the blood and he answered.

"I'm just cleaning the scratch." Tyler's brows furrowed.

"It's not that bad!" Mini stopped for a moment.

"I know," He made eye contact with Tyler.

"I just... Feel bad for hurting you. Even if it's just a small scratch." Any thought of stopping Mini from cleaning the scratch disappear from Tyler's mind. He shut his mouth and kept his eyes on Mini. Mini smiled and went back to wiping the scratch. After a quiet moment Mini stopped.

"There. That should be good." Tyler said a small thank you before standing up. The bloody rag was tossed into the sink then the two began to look for breakfast, which at this point had become lunch. They wandered back to the living room, noticing the large pool of water once more. Mini put aside his lunch in order to clean up his mess.

 

     Clouds quickly came back and hid the sun again, bringing the cold back with them. Mini shivered as he looked at the falling snow outside.

"God damn storm. I thought it was gone!" Tyler, who was sitting on the couch and wrapped in the thick blanket, said.

"That does explain why everyone didn't come back, though." Mini shivered again as he moved closer to the lit fireplace. Sighing in comfort as the orange flames radiated warmth, and then moved to the couch. He groaned.

"Why did it have to get so cold again?!" Tyler frowned.

"Are you still cold?" Mini nodded, the fire just not enough to get rid of the chill. Tyler hesitated before scooting closer to Mini and throwing some the blanket over him. They quickly adjusted the blanket to where the blanket completely covered the both of them. Mini sighed with content, not caring about how close he was to Tyler. Tyler, however, noticed how close they were and tried to scoot away, even though being pressed against another warm body was comforting. His attempt to scoot away, however, didn't leave much of a gap between them, but it was just enough to where Tyler was happy. Mini yawned.

"I hope it doesn't last." Tyler nodded in a silent agreement.

"I... Hope you don't mind." Tyler was about to ask when arms wrapped around his waist and Mini planted his face into Tyler broad chest.

"You're so warm." Mini said in a sleepy haze. Tyler shuddered as Mini's cold nose touched his exposed neck. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and Mini followed him down. Tyler felt his face flush red as it became slightly buried in Mini's hair. He opened his mouth to shout at Mini to get off, but shut it once he realized how... Nice it felt. Nice to have a warm body against him and the fire's warmth to get rid of the chill. Plus, he knew once Mini got comfortable it was near impossible to move him.

So, he just got comfortable, moving to where both of their legs were on the couch and still wrapped snug in the blanket. Mini shifted a little bit to get as comfortable as possible before settling down. He nuzzled his face back into Tyler's chest and mumbled something incomprehensible. Tyler pats the Brit's head.

"Just go to sleep." He said, softly, before sliding off Craig's glasses and placing them on the little end table that sat next to the couch. Then he adjusted, trying his best not to disrupt Mini. In the end he ended up feeling just as uncomfortable and awkward as before. He sighed and listened to Mini's breathing slow down as he fell into a deep slumber. Tyler began to unconsciously play with Mini's hair as he tried to sleep as well.

 

     Tyler sniffled as he watched Mini cook. His nose wrinkled as he felt the sensation in his nose get worse. He scrunched up his face, trying to prevent it. He leaned his head back as the tickle in his nose got worse.

"Ahh... AH CHOO! Ah, hah gah!" Mini looked over his shoulder.

"Bless you." His voice sounded croaky and his eyes were puffy.

"Thank you." Tyler replied, his voice also sounding sickly. He swallowed and winced as it felt like his spit was clawing at his dry throat.

"This is all your damn fault Craig." Mini nodded as he finished the soup.

"I know... I'm mad at me too." He took the pot off the stove and dumped the soup into two bowls. He placed the bowls on the little table that Wildcat was sitting at before turning away and coughing into his arm. Tyler chuckled.

"You don't have to worry. I'm already sick." Mini chuckled before taking a seat ate some soup. His face twisting between pain and pleasure at the paradox of the soup easing and causing pain. Tyler was making the same face as Mini as he stuffed multiple spoonfuls into his mouth.

"You're soup taste like shit." Mini pouted and didn't respond. Not in the mood for playful banter. Tyler frowned.

"Hey, I was kidding."

"I know." Mini stared down at his bowl as he continued eating. Not saying a word. Tyler felt uneasy at the silence.

"Mini? Are you okay? Besides being sick." Mini grumbled something and continued eating. Growing a little bit frustrated, Tyler moved his chair the same side of the table as Mini's. Staring the Brit down. Mini said nothing and just ignored it. Or at least as long as he could until he started to feel uncomfortable. He curiously glanced up at his friend. Tyler didn’t move or say anything. Mini quickly averted his eyes and continued eating, trying to ignore the tall man beside him. Tyler smirked as he executed his plan. His face went back to neutral as he began to lean closer. Mini noticed that and tried to suppress a chuckle. Then shrieked as Tyler began to poke his side. Swatting the hand away he yelled.

“Quit fucking doing that!” A giggle finally slipping out. The attack just continued as Tyler began to properly tickle the lad, making him turn into a laughing and coughing mess.

“St- *cough* *cough* op!” Mini began to scoot away from the onslaught, his chair tipping to the side from the weight shift. Tyler noticed and shot an arm around Craig’s waist and pulled him close. Mini let out a small squeak and he flailed his arms in surprise and confusion. He wrapped his arms around Tyler’s neck to steady himself. Their cheeks brushing against each other, once Mini steadied himself he realized that he could Tyler’s beard scratching his cheek. His face flushed red along with Tyler’s. Though, neither one of them made an attempt to move away from the other. They remained there, breathing each other’s air and holding onto each other. After a few moments Tyler said a meek apology and attempted to scoot away, but Mini held him in place. Unsure how to react Tyler just fell back into place.

“This… This is nice.” Mini quietly said as he scooted a bit closer. He coughed and looked at Tyler’s bowl.

“Is the soup actually bad?” Tyler chuckled.

“No, I already said I was joking. And once you let me go I can go finish- *cough* *cough* finish it. Probably would help my god damn throat.” Mini reluctantly let go.

“Okay, I need to finish mine too.”

 

     Mini looked up. Seeing all the stars that dotted the night sky. Breaths turning into puffs of mist. The glass door behind him opened and footsteps walked out onto the balcony.

“Here you go.” Mini gleefully grabbed the mug of hot chocolate out of Tyler’s hand and began to chug it down as Tyler sat next to him. Tyler scoffed.

“You’re welcome.” Mini chuckled after finishing a few more sips.

“Sorry, it’s cold out here. Thank yoooou~” Tyler playfully nudged him.

“I told you to wait!” Mini pointed up at the sky.

“But look at how clear it is! It’s so beautiful! I never thought I would be so happy to see the sky.” Tyler looked up at the sky. It was beautiful to see after days of dreary weather. A gentle breeze blew by, but neither felt the chill as they let the silence of the forest surround them. However, it was interrupted by an ugly slurping sound. Mini cringed.

“Fucking- stop!” Tyler smirked and continued to smack his lips obnoxiously as he drank out of his own mug. Mini pouted.

“Why did you have to go and ruin the moment?!” Tyler chuckled.

“We were having a moment?”

“Yes! A nice, quiet moment! You cunt.” Tyler playfully shoved Mini, who returned a hard shove. Tyler fell over, the hot chocolate spilling onto the balcony.

“Hey!” Tyler quickly got up and tackled Mini, spilling the minuscule amount of chocolate that was left in Mini’s mug. The silence now gone as the two wrestled. They paused when they heard something that they hadn’t heard in a couple days.

“That must be Evan!” Mini shouted as he quickly got up to grab his phone. Tyler scrambled to his feet and chased after Mini who was following his own ringtone. Once Mini found his, nearly dead, phone he answered it.

“Hello?!”

“Mini? Can you hear me?”

“Evan! Yes! I can hear you!” Tyler leaned closer to where he could hear Evan’s voice.

“Oh! Finally! I’ve been trying to call you for awhile! Is the storm gone by you guys? It’s starting to clear up over here.”

“It’s been gone for about an hour now. How are you guys?”

“We’ve been fine; there was been plenty of supplies here in town. How are you and Tyler?” Tyler faked gasped.

“Evan! Help! I’m dying!” Mini, completely caught off guard.

“What?” Evan chuckled, “Glad that you two are okay. Once the storm is fully gone we’re heading back. It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

“Okay! We’ll be waiting.”

“I’d be concern if you weren’t. Do you guys have power?”

“No, we had it for awhile, but it got knocked out again.”

“Ah, then we’ll let someone know before we le-“ Tyler and Mini curiously glanced at each other before Mini cursed, “My phone died.”

“Hey, it’s fine. At least we know that they’re on their way.”

“Yeah… Though, I’m gonna miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“Miss it just being the two of us… I don’t know I just… Enjoyed it.” Tyler smiled, “You know what… I did too.” Mini chuckled before Tyler said, “Even though you were a pain in my ass.”

“I was not!”

 

    Mini huffed as he lugged a suitcase into the back of the truck. Shivering as the cold nipped at his exposed skin. Tyler groaned.

“Why did you pack so much shit?” Mini sighed.

“I wanted to have a nice vacation. So, I packed everything I thought I needed.” Tyler raised a brow.

“So… You brought some of your poke plushies with you?”

“They don’t weight shit, so, shut the fuck up.” Tyler chuckled as he put the last of his and Mini’s luggage in the car. Marcel, Simone, and Evan had already put their luggage in the car and were chatting by the front of the car, waiting for the other two to finish up. Marcel called out.

“What is taking you two so long???” Mini and Tyler walked around the car with Mini saying.

“We’re done, we’re coming! Geez calm your tits.” Marcel scoffed.

“Took you guys long enough. Let’s get going.” Tyler rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting like it took us a year to pack up.”

“Our flight is leaving in an hour! I rather get to the airport before it leaves, thank you very much!” Craig shrugged.

“Makes sense to me... Buuut I’m gonna check the cabin one more time.” And chuckled at Marcel as the man glared at him.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Let’s get out of here.” Everyone then quickly hopped into the car, with Marcel and Simone in the two front seats and the other three in the back with Mini being in the middle, and they were off. Leaving the snow covered cabin behind. Mini pressed himself against Tyler as the conversation continued and changed. Tyler smiled and sneaked his hand into Mini’s in response.

 


End file.
